Zapomniany pamiętnik
by Uwodu
Summary: Dzieje mężczyzny i kobiety, których połączyła czerwona nić przeznaczenia. Historia pamiętnika, który mógłby zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Losy Węża, który zakochał się w Motylu.
1. Prolog

Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Wymieniona halabarda już została zniszczona przez Ichigo Kurosakiego i jego nieliczną, acz potężną grupę przyjaciół. Tak samo jak rusztowanie, na którym jeszcze dzień temu wisiała Rukia Kuchiki, która obecnie padła niemal nieprzytomna, po odseparowaniu jej ciała/duszy od substancji zwanej Hōgyoku.  
\- Wykończ ją. - Padł krótki, ale jasny, rozkaz.  
Wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i oczach, które skrywały prostokątne okulary, wydał polecenie jednemu ze swoich towarzyszy. Rozkaz skierował do mężczyzny o szarych włosach i błękitnych tęczówkach wiecznie skrytych za powiekami.  
\- Na nic się już nie przyda. - Pogonił swoją prawą rękę. - A ja nie lubię marnować czasu.  
\- Przeszyj ją, Shinsō. - Gin Ichimaru posłusznie wykonał polecenie.  
Już nawet aktywował miecz do pierwszego stadium uwolnienia, ale ten został zatrzymany przez Kenpachiego. Sama dziewczyna szybko została zabrana z pola przez Byakuyę, jej przybranego brata. Wszyscy kapitanowie bowiem stłoczyli się, zaalarmowani nagłym wybuchem reiatsu, które na domiar złego nie było normalne, nie ich zdaniem. Kapitanów było trzynastu, każdy znał drugiego jak własną kieszeń. Potrafili też bez zająknięcia, obudzeni w środku nocy, powiedzieć do kogo należy dane reiatsu. To było inne. I kapitanów nie było trzynastu. Nie wszyscy byli wierni Soul Society. Trzech z nich właśnie otaczali pozostali.  
\- Rzućcie miecze. - Nakazał dezerterom Kapitan Dowódca Yamamoto.  
W tym czasie Gina złapała za ramię, jak i podsunęła mu ostrze tuż pod gardło, porucznik oddziału dziesiątego, Rangiku Matsumoto. Była to kobieta o wspaniałych i przez wielu pożądanych kształtach. Długie, złote włosy spływały kaskadą, okalając delikatną twarz. Szare oczy posyłały zatrzymanemu bezgłośne groźby.  
\- Nawet nie drgnij - syknęła mu do ucha.  
\- Oj... - Gin westchnął teatralnie. - Wybacz, kapitanie Aizen. Złapali mnie. - W jego głosie pobrzmiewała ironia, ale Rangiku mogła wychwycić również znikomą nutę smutku.  
Kaname również chwycił jeden z poruczników, na dodatek jego własny. Hisagi, wzorem kobiety, bez większego namysłu podsunął swojemu byłemu dowódcy klingę, której nie zawahał by się użyć.  
\- Dlaczego? - Ponuro zapytał, ale nie dane mu było usłyszeć odpowiedzi.  
\- Co chcesz osiągnąć, Aizen? - Ukitake, trzynasty dowódca, zmierzył go spokojnym jak na tę sytuację spojrzeniem.  
Ten jednak nie odpowiedział nawet słowem. Po prostu stał ze spokojem, a nawet na jego ustach gościł kpiący uśmiech, którego nie sposób było podrobić. Nie minęła chwila, jak w niebie otworzył się portal zwany _gargantą_. W nim stała horda pustych, klasy _menos grande_ , acz tłem było wielkie oko innego z pustych. Menosy zgodnie rozwarły szczęki, a w stronę trzech uciekinierów posłane zostały pomarańczowe, jasne słupy światła. Wszyscy, którzy byli dookoła trójki byłych już kapitanów, zostali jakby odrzuceni przez pole siłowe na parę metrów.  
\- Nie pozwolę wam na to! - krzyknęła Rangiku, mocniej zaciskając miecz w dłoniach.  
\- Za późno... - uśmiechnął się Aizen, zerkając z wyższością na kobietę, która niemal biegła w stronę żółtych promieni, w środku których sunęli dezerterzy.  
\- Daruj sobie, Matsumoto. - Beznamiętnie mruknął Hitsugaya, który pełnił funkcję kapitana oddziału dziesiątego. - Negation nie przebijesz choćby najpotężniejszym mieczem.  
Poirytowana shinigami zacisnęła zęby i pięści. Potem spojrzała na Gina. Chciała do niego krzyknąć, zapewne by usłyszał, ale zawahała się, widząc jak ten odwraca spojrzenie, w którym czaiło się coś, czego nie potrafiła zrozumieć...


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Rozdział 1.**_

 _ **~ Soul Society; barak I dywizji ~**_

\- Co to za poruszenie? - mruknął kapitan ósmej dywizji, Shunsui Kyōraku, przecierając dłonią twarz, zaspaną i wyraźnie zmęczoną, która aż prosiła o kilka godzin snu. - Logikę gwałcą? - zadał pytanie, które nasuwało się mu na usta.  
\- Kto go mianował kapitanem, ja się pytam? - Warknęła Suì-Fēng, pozwalając sobie uderzyć go przywiązanymi do końców włosów obręczami.  
Posłała mu potem mordercze spojrzenie, na co Shunsui jedynie cicho zaśmiał się pod nosem i poklepał ją po głowie parę razy. Wojowniczka szybkim ruchem odciągnęła jego rękę, co przyprawiło mężczyznę o kolejny chichot.  
\- Jesteś tak słodka, jak się złościsz! - Poruszył zawadiacko brwiami.  
Nie było im dane długo się przekomarzać. Kapitan Dowódca stuknął parę razy laską o podłogę, prosząc tym samym swoich podwładnych o uwagę i z łaski swojej ogarnięcie się, bo to nie pora na żarty, a już na pewno nie na spory między kapitanami w Soul Society. Westchnął cicho, cierpliwie czekając na zakończenie wrzawy, która zapoczątkowała ta jakże urocza parka. Jedynie trójka poruczników, która przybyła chwilę po rozpoczęciu obrad, milczała czekając na reakcję.  
\- W zastępstwie za Gina Ichimaru, Aizena Sōsuke i Tōsena Kaname - zaanonsował podniesionym głosem, a rozmowy szybko ucichły - w spotkaniu wezmą udział ich porucznicy, odpowiednio: Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori i Hisagi Shūhei. Czy ktoś ma obiekcje? - Spytał, patrząc po zgromadzonych spojrzeniem bez żadnej zbędnej emocji.  
\- Tak. - Beznamiętnym tonem odezwał się Kuchiki Byakuya z oddziału szóstego. - Od kiedy porucznicy dopuszczeni są na spotkanie kapitanów? - zadał pytanie chłodnym tonem, pozbawionym emocji.  
\- Nadzwyczajna sytuacja, wymagająca nadzwyczajnych środków. - Kapitan Dowódca niemal natychmiast ostudził jego zapały.  
\- Ja również mam obiekcje. - Mruknął pod nosem Tōshirō Hitsugaya.  
Był to najmłodszy i najniższy z kadry kapitańskiej. Swoim wyglądem przypominał dziecko, przez co nie brano go poważnie. W turkusowych tęczówkach jednak widać było znakomity umysł i pokaźne doświadczenie.  
\- Wszyscy porucznicy darzyli swoich przełożonych szacunkiem i ślepą lojalnością. Ich osąd może nie być... jasny. - Hitsugaya, mówiąc to po chwili milczenia, z założonymi rękoma na piersi zerknął na Yamamoto. _ **  
**_ __Na sali zebrań znów zawrzało. Porucznicy zaprotestowali na te oskarżenia, a kapitanowie studzili wzajemnie swoje poglądy na dany temat. Szczęście, że Zaraki Kenpachi z jedenastego oddziału nie dobył jeszcze miecza! Jemu zawsze jest do tego blisko i znajdzie każdy, nawet najprostszy powód, by zacząć walczyć z najbliższej stojącą osobą. Yamamoto odrobinę poirytowany tą sytuacją, znów kilka razy stuknął nieodzowną laską w podłogę, ale to nie pomogło. Podparł się więc, i po prostu uwolnił część swojego reiatsu. Był najstarszym ale i najpotężniejszym shinigami, więc nawet kapitanowie lekko się ugięli pod jego... że tak ująć ciężarem.  
\- Czy mógłbym prosić was, dorosłych i szanowanych ludzi, o odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku i nie obracanie się przeciw drugiemu? - Zapytał chłodno, patrząc każdemu po kolei w oczy. - Na obecnym zebraniu dopuszczam udział Izuru, Hinamori i Shūhei. - Zadecydował, wskazując wymienionej trójce odosobnione miejsce w rogu pomieszczenia. - Koniec dyskusji.  
Ci pokornie skłonili się w podziękowaniu za taką a nie przeciwną decyzję, a potem posłusznie i w ciszy, która aż bolała uszy niektórych dowódców zajęli wyznaczone im miejsca. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą się wtrącać bez wyraźnego przyzwolenia, ale przystali na te warunki. Wszak ich oddziały musiały mieć na tym spotkaniu przynajmniej jakąkolwiek delegację. Kapitan Dowódca zerknął na nich, lekko skinął głową, jakby chciał podkreślić że ta decyzja była nieodwołalna, co w sumie i tak już wiadomo. Może chciał też dodać im choć odrobiny otuchy, by czasem jednak odważyli się odezwać?  
\- Dobrze więc, skoro to mamy za sobą - odezwał się staruszek, kiedy tylko się uspokoiło - niniejszym otwieram posiedzenie kapitanów i, ze względu na szczególną sytuację, również reprezentacji oddziałów Gotei 13. - Znów zerknął każdemu w oczy. - Zacznijmy więc od pierwszej z obowiązkowych spraw...


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2.**_

 _ **~ Hueco Mundo; okolice Las Noches ~**_

Minęło już kilka dni, od kiedy Aizen ze swoją prawą i lewą ręką, w postaci Gina i Tōsena, dostali się do Hueco Mundo. Grupa pustych, których zaciągnęli do pracy fizycznej, właśnie stawiała wielki pałac w miejscu, gdzie był tron uprzedniego władcy. Miejsce to zwało się Las Noches, a ów samozwańczy Król zwał się Baraggan Louisenbairn. A czemu ruszyła ta budowa? Aizenowi zwyczajnie nie uśmiechało się rządzić pod gołym i wiecznie ciemnym niebem.  
\- Wszystko zgodnie z planem, co? Kapitanie Aizen? - Usłyszał głos Gina, który z uśmiechem i zamkniętymi oczyma stał oparty o filar.  
Tak, ten filar nie tak dawno był zwyczajną i szarą stertą sporych kamieni, ledwie utrzymujących się w formie kolumny. Teraz dość mozolnie, ale oby dokładnie, zmieniał się w wielki pałac, skąd bez problemu byli kapitanowie mogli dalej działać.  
\- Niemal idealnie po mojej myśli. - Na twarz odzianego w biel spiskowca wstąpił kpiący uśmiech, którego nie mógł i nie chciał tuszować.  
Ichimaru spojrzał na niego, to znaczy: o ile można nazwać "spojrzeniem" akt przesunięcia zakrytych powieką źrenic. Westchnął, a w tym westchnieniu zdało się dosłyszeć teatralne rozmarzenie, na które czasem sobie pozwalał nawet i on. Gin był aktorem, grał swoją rolę, którą mu przeznaczono. To dlatego zwano go również Białym Wężem i Draniem O Twarzy Lisa. Chciał, niczym wymienione zwierzęta, by wyszło po jego myśli. Rzadko ukazywał emocje, acz wiecznie miał na ustach kpiący i źle wróżący uśmiech, który wprost uwielbiał.  
\- Nie powinniśmy lepiej dobierać podwładnych? - Ledwie zadał to pytanie, jak na głowę jednego z pustych zwalił się cały filar. - Rety... to musiało boleć. - Aż potarł długimi palami po srebrzystych włosach sięgających karku.  
\- Rozważę tę sugestię, Gin. - Aizen zerknął na niego kątem oka.  
Wziął głęboki wdech, a potem zacisnął pięść, by nie trzasnąć niedorajdę w głowę zbyt mocno. Miał dość gorącą głowę, zwłaszcza na początku każdego kroku. Wszystko musiało być dopracowane perfekcyjnie, nie było miejsca na żadne błędy. Nie umknęło to uwadze rozmówcy.  
\- Spoko... luz. - Olewającym wszystko tonem uspokajał go jego towarzysz.  
\- Zostawiam to w twoich rękach. Nie zawiedź mnie. - Po tych słowach mężczyzna po prostu odszedł w dalsze zakątki Hueco Mundo.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, kapitanie Aizen. - Gin odprowadził go spojrzeniem, a potem kilka razy zaklaskał w dłonie, poganiając tym robotników. - Nie mamy całej wieczności! Ruszać zastałe mięśnie zwieracza do pracy! - zawołał głośno, wymownie kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza.  
Odbił się lekko od filaru, po czym postanowił zrobić sobie rundkę i sprawdzić gdzie i jak idą prace, jak miał nadzieję, będące już w fazie wykończeń i dopieszczania. Pokręcił kilka razy głową, bo nie mógł się nadziwić, jak leniwych pustych wybrał jego partner, by w pośpiechu budowali ich nową bazę operacyjną. Nawet szkielet budynku nie był postawiony w całości! Pozornym wręcz zaharowywaniem się, maskował jeszcze chaos jaki od dłuższego czasu gościł w jego głowie.  
\- _Gdybyś tylko trzymała mnie chwilę dłużej..._ \- rzucił tę myśl w nocne niebo, na którym chłodno świeciło mnóstwo samotnych w tym towarzystwie gwiazd.  
\- Gdzie Aizen-sama? - Usłyszał pytanie kolejnego z kompanów, ciemnoskórego Tōsena. - Muszę czym prędzej z nim porozmawiać..


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3.**_

 _ **~ Karakura ~**_

\- Renji! Zabierz stąd Rukię! - Ichigo krzyknął do przyjaciela, który właśnie przybył z odsieczą.  
Shinigami o czerwonych włosach niemal natychmiast zerknął na niego, niczym na idiotę. Czy chciał, czy nie, porucznik oddziału szóstego zbliżał się do walczących kompanów, gruchocząc opornemu pustemu kości swoim Zabimaru, a potem sam uchylił się przed ciosem.  
\- Kretyn! Toż wiem o tym! - Mruknął pod nosem, gdy znalazł się tuż przy nich. - Dlaczego w ogóle pozwoliłeś jej walczyć?!  
\- Czy masz mnie za kretyna?! - zaperzył się Kurosaki. - To nie ja jej kazałem dobyć miecza! - z miną wyraźnie sfoszoną mierzył morderczym spojrzeniem równie rozdrażnionego kompana.  
\- Chłopaki! - Rukia krzyknęła, wskazując palcem coś, co było za plecami wojowników.  
Dwaj shinigami niemal natychmiast spojrzeli na pustego, który w najlepsze zaczął demolować pobliskie budynki i pożerać ludzi mniej lub bardziej dosłownie żywcem. Panowie zerknęli po sobie, po czym zgodnie dobyli mieczy. Chwycili za nie pewnie, by przypadkiem nie wypadł po drodze. Pusty ryknął głośno, że nawet zatrzęsły się pobliskie mury, a walczących na kilka sekund zamurowało. Znów zachęcająco i wyzywająco spojrzał jeden na drugiego, jakby wyzywali się na pojedynek, kto pierwszy ucapi wroga. Nie zdążyli nawet doskoczyć do giganta, jak jego ciało znów stało się czystym reiatsu, które uciekło do atmosfery. Kiedy powietrze się oczyściło, shinigami mogli bez problemu zobaczyć odzianego w biel chłopaka o bladej skórze i czarnych włosach, który właśnie poprawiał okulary, wymownie środkowym palcem, i opuszczał drugą rękę.  
\- Ile jeszcze będę musiał odwalać za was brudną robotę? - Zapytał quincy, mierząc ich rozeźlonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ishida! - Na widok łucznika, cała trójka zgodnie się zdziwiła.  
\- Wyglądacie, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha... - Na twarzy Uryū widać było zakłopotanie, które maskował równie widoczną chęcią do trzaśnięcia im po potylicach na pobudkę i orzeźwienie myśli.  
\- Dalibyśmy sobie radę sami. - Ichigo zerknął na niego jak na skończonego głupca.  
\- Jasne... - Genialny licealista znów poprawił okulary. - Nawet krzty wdzięczności za uratowanie wam tyłków. - Znów strzelił teatralnego i przeuroczego focha.  
Kurosaki na to jedynie beznamiętnie wywrócił oczyma i westchnął cicho pod nosem, zerkając na znacznie osłabioną drobną Kuchiki. Szybko ocenił jej stan, ale nie znał się na medycznej magii. W ogóle nie znał się na magii i akceptował tylko metody siłowe lub słowne w ostateczności. Musi jakoś zatrzepotać rzęsami do Byakuyi, by go w tym poduczył. Może uczyni mu ten wątpliwy zaszczyt i choć godzinę na to poświęci?  
\- Zabierz ją do Soul Society, Renji. - Zerknął na przyjaciela prosząco. - Niech Unohana-san ją obejrzy, bo z pewnością jej oko będzie do tego najbardziej użyteczne. - Przetarł twarz dłonią, nie mogąc się pogodzić ze swoją własną bezużytecznością w tej sytuacji.  
Abarai westchnął cicho, ale przytaknął na tę prośbę, po czym delikatnie uchwycił młodą Kuchiki na ręce. Szybkim i krótkim skinieniem głowy pożegnał się z towarzyszami broni, a potem z szybkością właściwą wyszkolonemu porucznikowi udał się w miejsce, gdzie na spokojnie mógł otworzyć bramę do Soul Society i przejść nią wraz z bladą i kruchą shinigami.  
\- Ichigo... - Ishida bacznie patrzył na zamyślonego Kurosakiego. - Chcesz coś powiedzieć?


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Rozdział 4.**_

 _ **~ Soul Society; barak I dywizji ~**_

\- Spokój! - Ryknął Kapitan Dowódca Yamamoto.  
Miał dość rozmów między pozostałymi kapitanami, gdy o nie nie prosił. Cenił sobie zdanie każdego ze swoich podkomendnych, ale równie mocno miły był mu spokój. Zważywszy na to, że staruszkowi trafił się miecz, który daje mu moc panowania nad ogniem, tym bardziej musiał zachować jasność umysłu, bo przecież broń jest odzwierciedleniem użytkownika. Trzeba było przyznać, iż jak na jedynie dwunastu ludzi w jednym pomieszczeniu (czyż w jednym z filmów właśnie dwunastu gniewnych nie było przypadkiem?), ich rozmowy były szalenie głośne. Nawet trzej porucznicy, którzy uczestniczyli w tych obradach na zastępstwo za swoich kapitanów, włączyli się do rozmowy, a co więcej: ich słowa były jeszcze głośniejsze, niż kogokolwiek innego. Nikt nawet nie spojrzał na Głównodowodzącego, gdy ryknął by się ogarnęli. Wszyscy mierzyli drugą osobę morderczym spojrzenie, które najwyraźniej widać było między Zarakim a Byakuyą. Ci chyba nigdy się nie lubili.  
\- Na litość... czy nie macie co robić jak się kłócić? - Westchnęła ponuro kapitan czwartego oddziału, łagodna Retsu Unohana, która jako jedyna milczała i nie mordowała nikogo wzrokiem.  
Był to dość ciekawy kontrast, z prawdziwą naturą tej kobiety. Długie, czarne włosy splecione na piersi w warkocza skrywały bliznę na sercu, która to pamiątka mówi, że była najniebezpieczniejszą istotą w całym Soul Society. Nawet sam Yamamoto się jej bał, mimo że się nikomu do tego nie przyzna.  
\- Wybacz, Unohana-sama. - Kira skłonił się, a jego przeprosiny dotyczyły całego zgromadzenia, nie tylko jego samego i ewentualnie towarzyszy po randze.  
Po tej jakże krótkiej wymianie zdań, spotkanie przebiegało już bez większych zakłóceń. Większość wniosków została przedyskutowana w atmosferze spokoju. Przedstawiciele oddziałów dezerterów milczeli, nie wtrącając się w te dysputy o ile nie zostali poproszeni o wyrażenie swojej opinii na omawiany temat. Czas mijał szalenie wolno, nawet na takim, z pozoru jedynie nudnym, zebraniu. Powietrze nagle stało się jakby ciężkie, przytłaczając mieszkańców jeszcze bardziej. Minuta po minucie, godzina po godzinie, od ucieczki trójki z zaufanych, może nie licząc Gina, któremu mało kto ufał, a napięte emocje dało się czuć w całym Soul Society.  
\- Wróćmy do tematu numer jeden. Kapitanowie oddziałów trzeciego, piątego i dziewiątego opuścili Soul Society, stając się tym samym poszukiwanymi. Wymienione oddziały pozostają bez kapitana. - Yamamoto spojrzał po porucznikach i znów po kapitanach. - Niestety, mimo chęci, ta trójka - tu dyskretnie zerknął na młodych poruczników, którzy aż spojrzeli na niego pytająco - nie posiadła jeszcze bankai...  
\- Chyba mało kto poza nami osiągnął bankai. - Mruknął leniwie Kyōraku.  
\- No i są wyjątki od tej reguły. - Byakuya mruknął pod nosem, mierząc rozeźlonym spojrzeniem kapitana jedenastego oddziału, który nawet imienia swojego miecza jeszcze nie poznał.  
\- Wymóg jest wymogiem. - Raz jeszcze ostudził jego zapędy Kapitan Dowódca.  
Aby zostać kapitanem w Gotei 13 są trzy drogi. Pierwszą jest zabicie poprzedniego kapitana w obecności co najmniej dwustu osób z jego oddziału. Polecenie aktywnego kapitana, sześciu dokładniej, z aprobatą co najmniej trzech pozostałych. Albo test sprawnościowy, który wymagał uwolnienia miecza do stopnia zwanego bankai: trudnego do opanowania, którego nauka wymaga nierzadko stuleci, by w pełni posiąść jego siłę. W teorii więc, nawet osoby bez bankai mogą uzyskać status kapitana, ale rzadko to się dzieje, w przełożeniu tej zasady na praktykę.  
Kapitan Dowódca zastanawiał się nad prawem, który poniekąd sam ustanowił przed prawie dwoma tysiącleciami, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, nim zdążył zasugerować osoby, które mogłyby na miejsca uciekinierów wejść, do sali wpadł zziajany mężczyzna, bez wątpienia z oddziału czwartego, gdyż na ramieniu miał przepasaną typową dla tej dywizji torbę z lekami.  
\- Kapitan Unohana, kapitanie HItsugaya. - Zerknął po wymienionych. - Porucznik Matsumoto została znaleziona nieprzytomna...


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Rozdział 5.**_

 _ **~ Hueco Mundo ~**_

\- Kapitan Aizen? - Upewnił się Gin na pytanie towarzysza. - Nie tak dawno poprosił mnie, bym nadzorował budowę. - Zamyślił się na chwilę, bo w sumie zaintrygowało go to pytanie. - Potem poszedł w sobie znanym kierunku. - Zmierzył spojrzeniem swojego rozmówcę. - Co jest takie pilne? - Dociekał, a na jego ustach stale gościł złowróżbny uśmiech.  
\- Znalazłem vasto lorde. - W tym jednym zdaniu zawarł wszystko i nic jednocześnie. - Aizen-sama musi z nim pomówić. - Dopowiedział ze spokojem, zerkając niewidzącymi oczyma mniej więcej w kierunku Ichimaru.  
Gin aż lekko uchylił oko, by upewnić się obserwacją dokładniejszą, czy shinigami o ciemnej skórze mówi prawdę, czy tylko wymyślił to na poczekaniu. Jeśli racja była w tym, że rozmówca kłamie, nie do końca się to uśmiechało. Nie chciał go zabijać, za nieposłuszeństwo czy inną niesubordynację, które mógł się dopuścić. Lubił go na swój sposób, acz miał czasami wielką ochotę sprawdzić ile zębów uda mu się wybić za jednym ciosem. Ale co się dziwić? Gin cenił sobie ciszę i spokój, zaś Kaname zwykł mówić o sprawiedliwości i ścieżce, którą obrał, co przerywało ów ciszę i burzyło ów spokój. Gadał o tym ciągle, często o raz za dużo, by nie wytrzymać i choćby w myślach nie trzasnąć go w twarz z otwartej dłoni.  
\- Nie wiem, gdzie poszedł. - Drań O Twarzy Lisa westchnął z nutą teatralności w głosie. - Hueco Mundo nie jest wcale małe. - Wzruszył ramionami w geście bezradności.  
\- Nie drażnij mnie, Ichimaru - ślepy mruknął beznamiętnie, wymownie kładąc dłoń na rękojeści swojego miecza; Gin na to rozłożył poddańczo ręce.  
\- Pierwszy widzę, byś komukolwiek groził... - Na ustach rozmówcy pojawił się diaboliczny uśmiech, który w sumie i tak zawsze tam gości.  
\- Módl się, bym nie wszczął tych słów w życie. - Palce wojownika rozluźniły się, ale dalej leżały na tsubie.  
Były kapitan oddziału trzeciego obserwował to badawczo. Lubił obserwować ludzi, zwłaszcza tych, których sam zna na tyle dobrze, że niby wie o nich wszystko, a przynajmniej więcej, niż oni się domyślają. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ta obserwacja była w całkiem nowych okolicznościach, a właśnie taką okazję miał obecnie Gin względem towarzysza. Poza tym, jego wężowa natura sprawia, że lubi się z każdym droczyć, zwłaszcza jak druga osoba jest inteligentna, a przynajmniej nie głupia, że jest to zbyt proste i szybko się tym nudzi.  
\- Coś ty się taki drażliwy zrobił, Kaname? - Zagadnął Biały Wąż.  
\- A co ty tryskasz tak dobrym humorem? - Ślepy shinigami odbił pałeczkę.  
Ichimaru jedynie wywrócił lekko oczyma, bo nie rozumiał sensu słów, które padają z ust rozmówcy. Czy to źle, że ma się dobry humor i uśmiech na twarzy? Od smęcenia, ale też od ciągłego marudzenia, nie są oni i to nie jest ich zadanie. Nie mniej, w całym Hueco Mundo pewnie do tego osoba odpowiednia się znajdzie.  
\- Poszukajmy Aizena. - Zadecydował Biały Wąż, po chwili milczenia.  
Niewidomy były kapitan krótko skinął głową, a potem ruszyli w tym samym kierunku, próbując po drodze wyczuć reiatsu przełożonego. Niestety, ten zawsze jest doskonale maskował, więc w tym nie mieli małego problemu. Nie minęło jednak chwili, jak Draniowi O Twarzy Lisa zaczęło kręcić się w głowie, iż musiał przystanąć na chwilę. Tōsen zerknął na niego badawczo, nie wiedząc czemu tak zareagował.  
\- Czemu się zatrzymałeś? - Zadał pytanie, na które nie dane mu było usłyszeć odpowiedzi.


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Rozdział 6.**_

 _ **~ Karakura ~**_

\- Co? - Ichigo zerknął na Ishidę pytająco. - Co niby?  
\- Rukia. - Quincy zachęcił zastępczego shinigami do zwierzeń. - Co z nią jest?  
\- A co miałoby niby być z Rukią? - Mruknął Kurosaki, zerkając na przyjaciela spojrzeniem proszącym, by z łaski swojej jednak tego tematu nie drążył.  
Ishida nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego gestu, i po prostu trzasnął się z otwartej dłoni w twarz, rzecz jasna uważając na okulary. Wolał nie mieć szkła w oku, no i nie chciał się tłumaczyć ojcu, który po prostu był przeciwny temu, że łucznik pomaga shinigamim. Nie mniej, Jak Uryu Ichigo lubił, na swój sposób i mimo że jako quincy z shinigami są rywalami, z którego to powodu winni odnosić się do siebie z wyższością i widoczną pogardą, tak takie podejście go po kilkakroć drażniło. Wszak był dorosły, a przynajmniej myślący, i mógł sam o wszystkim decydować, co tyczyło się jego życia i postępowania.  
\- Kurosaki... - Zniecierpliwiony Ishida pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. - Może cios prosto w szczękę naprawi ci mózg..? - Na jego twarzy widać było kolejnego teatralnego focha.  
\- A może to tobie trzeba policzyć wszystkie klepki!? - Podchwycił hardo zastępczy shinigami.  
\- Spokój. - Mruknął basem Chad, który właśnie ich rozdzielił, łapiąc ich za bluzki i podnosząc o parę centymetrów nad ziemię.  
\- Chad! - panowie niemal natychmiast zerknęli w jego kierunku.  
Ten ich opuścił, bo uznał to jako przejaw ogarnięcia się i spokoju. Potem pokazał kciuk do góry, jako że wszystko jest w porządku i nie muszą się o nic martwić, że coś się komuś dzieje. Quincy i shinigami zerknęli po sobie i zgodnie westchnęli przeciągle. Jak ich taki gest drażnił, zwłaszcza powtarzany parokroć, jak to Yasutora miał w zwyczaju. Nie wspominając już o dłużącym się milczeniu ze strony Latynosa.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał Kurosaki.  
\- Coś się stało? - Dociekał Ishida.  
\- Słyszałem podniesione głosy. - Sado odpowiedział ze spokojem. - Jak i również jestem ciekawy, co jest z Kuchiki. - Zerknął pytająco na Ichigo.  
\- Znajdźmy moje ciało - mruknął Kurosaki poddańczo. - Potem znajdźmy jakieś dogodne miejsce. Zadzwonisz po Inoue? - zerknął na przyjaciela, a ten przytaknął i wyciągnął telefon.  
\- Inoue? Masz chwilę..? - odezwał się do telefonu, kiedy rudowłosa odebrała rozmowę...


	8. Rozdział 7

_**Rozdział 7.**_

 _ **~ Soul Society ~  
**_ * Barak I dywizji *

\- Że co?! - Kapitan Hitsugaya zerknął na posłańca wielkimi ze zdziwienia oczyma.  
\- Udało się wam coś ustalić? - Zapytała łagodnie kapitanka czwartego oddziału.  
Przysłany z informacją shinigami posłusznie udzielił odpowiedzi dowódcy swojego oddziału. Niestety i jak na złość, była to odpowiedź przecząca. Unohana cicho westchnęła, myśląc już nad możliwymi powodami takiej reakcji organizmu kobiety.  
\- Kapitanie dowódco? - Retsu zerknęła kątem oka na Yamamoto, czekając na jego reakcję i decyzję w tej sprawie.  
Brodaty mężczyzna również nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. To była sytuacja, przed którą był postawiony po raz pierwszy od ładnych setek lat. Nigdy nie miało miejsca coś takiego, więc zdezorientowany patrzył to na informatora, to na wywołanych przez niego dowódców. Po chwili milczenia przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem znów oparł się na lasce i powolnie skinął głową przymykając powieki.  
\- Idźcie - skinął głową, a po chwili spojrzał po obecnych na zgromadzeniu shinigamih. - Rozejść się. Spotkanie uważam za zakończone.

 _* Parę minut później; barak IV dywizji *_

\- Matsumoto! - Kiedy Hitsyugaya wpadł do baraku czwartej dywizji, niemal natychmiast doskoczył do swojej porucznik.  
Blada, leżała na łóżku pod kroplówką i podpięta do aparatury badającą funkcje życiowe. Były aż nazbyt podręcznikowe, na co Retsu aż zmarszczyła czoło zdezorientowana. Po wykresach i wskaźnikach nie było widocznego zagrożenia życia. Mogłoby się zdawać, na pierwszy rzut oka, że Matsumoto po prostu potrzebowała snu.  
\- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, muszę prosić o opuszczenie baraku czwartej dywizji. - Po dłużej chwili porucznik Isane Kotesu zerknęła prosząco na mężczyznę.  
\- Nie zostawię jej! - Niemal natychmiast oburzył się lodowy shinigami.  
\- Kapitanie... - Unohana zerknęła na niego ostrym, ale ciepłym spojrzeniem.  
Chłopak zerknął na obie panie morderczo. Nie chciał zostawiać tutaj omdlałej samotnie, a przede wszystkim chciał złapać tego, kto najpewniej był w to zamieszany. Niestety, nie miał zbyt wielu poszlak, a cokolwiek jej podali, nie pozostawiło to po sobie żadnego śladu, z tego co mówili medycy po pobieżnym przebadaniu.  
\- Zróbcie, co do was należy. - Westchnął cicho, wychodząc w szybkim tempie i kierując się w stronę swojej kwatery.  
Wszyscy odprowadzili spojrzeniem młodego dowódcę, a potem zerknęli na Unohanę, która w milczeniu patrzyła na nieprzytomną blondynkę. Z napięciem i swoistym przestrachem w oczach oczekiwali reakcji niskiej kapitanki, która westchnęła cicho i opuściła głowę.  
\- Isane-san..? - spojrzała na swoją porucznik, a ta skinęła głową.  
Wykorzystując swój wzrost, którym dorównywała niejednemu mężczyźnie, wojowniczka o białych włosach szybko i dyplomatycznie wygoniła wszystkich z sali, a której została jedynie Retsu i dwaj medyczni shinigami wysokiej rangi. Nie minęła chwila, jak cała czwórka zaczęła tańczyć wokół porucznik dziesiątego oddziału, próbując dojść dlaczego straciła przytomność.


	9. Rozdział 8

_**Rozdział 8.**_

 **~ Hueco Mundo ~**

\- Podziwiałem widoki. - Mruknął pod nosem Ichimaru, ale w jego głosie było coś, że Kaname nawet spojrzał na niego ciut poprawniej, jeśli chodzi o kierunek.  
\- Od kiedy interesujesz się, jak wygląda otoczenie? - Ślepy shinigami zadał podejrzliwe pytanie, pozbawionym emocji głosem.  
\- Możemy ruszać dalej? - Gin urwał temat ponaglającym tonem. - Vasto lorde nie będzie czekać grzecznie w jaskini, a nie wypada kazać na siebie czekać. - Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego ponaglenie przyniesie skutek i że ruszą, a przynajmniej zmienią temat.  
\- Nie mamy gwarancji, że znajdziemy Aizen-sama na tyle szybko, że nie będzie musiał czekać. - Tak, jak Gin myślał, tak się stało, a Kaname odparł dyplomatycznym lawirowaniem.  
Były kapitan trzeciego oddziału cicho westchnął pod nosem i pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. Nie miał siły, czasu a przede wszystkim, co jak na niego było aż dziwne, nastroju, by się z nim przekomarzać. Po prostu ruszył przed siebie, licząc w głębi na to, że rozmówca bez protestu ruszy za nim, słysząc jego szybkie kroki oddalające się od niego w głąb Hueco Mundo. Na szczęście dla niego, brunet ruszył w jego ślad i nie odzywał się ani słowem przez niemal całą drogę. A małej nie pokonali.  
\- Ile już przeszliśmy? - Spytał zniecierpliwiony Tōsen, który aż stracił orientację czasu i przestrzeni.  
\- A bo ja wiem? - Usłyszał olewczą odpowiedź Białego Węża. - Z dziesięć kilometrów? - Gin ocenił odległość najpopularniejszą miarą.  
\- Kierujemy się w złą stronę. - Przyciął niewidomy, próbując obrać dobry kierunek.  
Odpowiedziało mu jedynie westchnienie Drania O Twarzy Lisa, który przy tym wzruszył ramionami w teatralnym geście. Przecież to nie jest jego winą, że obrali zły szlak na ten spacer. Poza tym, byliby idiotami, jakby liczyli że ich partner w zbrodni się nie porusza i że w spokoju siedzi w jednym miejscu i czeka, aż ktoś się do niego uda.  
\- Szukacie kogoś? - spytał znajomy, męski głos, który wręcz zmaterializował się tuż za ich plecami.  
\- O zdrajcy mowa, a zdrajca tu. - Na twarzy Gina pojawił się uroczy uśmiech. - Ciebie, kapitanie Aizen. Nasz towarzysz znalazł coś, co powinno Cię zainteresować.  
Sōsuke zmierzył Ichimaru morderczym spojrzeniem. Nie do końca podobało się mu, że nazwał go zdrajcą, nawet jeśli sam nie boi się do tego przyznać i tego pokazywać. Nie podobało się mu to, że nie rozwinął tematu a jedynie szczerzy się, niczym głupek do sera. No i nie podobało się mu to, że coś szeptało mu na ucho iż srebrnowłosy skrywa jakąś tajemnicę, która może przyprawić o wiele kłopotów w szeregach armii, jaką próbowali formować. A przy tym, że może jednak wdrożyć niepowiedziane groźby w życie.


	10. Rozdział 9

_**Rozdział 9.**_

 _ **~ Soul Society ~**_  
 _* Barak IV dywizji *_  
\- _Nie, to nie możliwe..._ \- Pomyślała Retsu, po raz kolejny przeglądając karty badań Matsumoto, które aż powtórzyła dla pewności.  
Ponownie weszła do sali, na której leżała Rangiku. Pretekstem byłą zmiana kroplówki, bo torebka podpięta do wenflonu wysuszyła się już do ostatniej kropli. Kapitanka czwartej dywizji sprawnie odpięła rurkę, podpinając niemal w tym samym czasie drugą torebkę, tym razem z czystą solą fizjologiczną.  
\- _Kto..?_ \- To krótkie pytanie również kotłowało się w głowie medycznej shinigami, pytająco wpatrującej się w pacjentkę.  
\- Pani kapitan? - Za plecami Unohany rozległ się głos Kiyone Kotetsu. - Znalazłaby pani chwilę na jeszcze dwóch chorych? - Trzeci oficer trzynastego oddziału niepewnie niepewnie pytanie.  
\- Tak. - Wyrwana z zamyślenia Retsu spojrzała na nią i ciepło się uśmiechnęła. - Daj chwilę, a przygotuję co potrzebne.  
Niska dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach skinęła głową energicznie. Powiedziała, że poczeka przed wyjściem z terenów czwartej dywizji, gdzie niemal natychmiast się udała. Unohana na ten czas wolno skierowała kroki w stronę swojego gabinetu.

 _* Barak III dywizji [w tym samym czasie]*_  
\- Kapitanie... - Izuru wszedł do kwatery swojego byłego dowódcy.  
Nieśpiesznie rozglądał się po pedantycznie urządzonym pokoju w wyraźnie azjatyckim stylu. Haori, które zrzucił Gin podczas ucieczki, wisiało na jednej ze ścian, jakby czekało na kolejną osobę, która będzie godna je przyodziać. Przyprawiło to wiecznie ponurego mężczyznę o westchnienie. Przełknął nawet nerwowo ślinę, chcąc oderwać się od wspomnień. Nawet nie zaważył, jak do budynku weszła grupka śledczych z drugiego i dziewiątego oddziału.  
\- Kira. - Suì-Fēng zwróciła na siebie uwagę.  
\- Kapitan. - Shinigami o blond włosach lekko skłonił się kobiecie.  
\- Co tu robisz? - Z ust wojowniczki padło pytanie, a podejrzliwe spojrzenie niemal przeszywało porucznika na wylot.  
\- Ja... - Mężczyzna nie wiedział, jak miałby odpowiedzieć. - Chciałem znaleźć coś, co udowodni niewinność kapitana Ichimaru. - Jego ton był pewny siebie, mimo tego że w oczach widać było błysk strachu.  
Rozmówczyni skinęła głową w zrozumieniu. Doskonale wiedziała, jak żołnierz oddany jest swojemu dowódcy. Sama ślepą lojalnością i platoniczną miłością darzyła swoją mentorkę, Yoruichi Shihōin. Nie miała więc tego za złe rozmówcy, ale miała zadanie do wykonania. Musiała przeszukać gabinety dezerterów, by znaleźć coś, co będzie prowadzącą do celu poszlaką. Zabrali się do tego, starając się przy tym nie zostawić nawet najmniejszego śladu swojej obecności. Byli również cicho, nie chcąc kłopotów ze strony pozostałych członków oddziału trzeciego. Raz co jakiś czas słychać było ciche szepty, przeplatane z głuchym przesuwaniem mebli lub otwieraniem znalezionych skrytek. Jak na złość: wszystkie były puste.  
\- Czytaj. - Krótkie polecenie, podkreślone wskazaniem skoroszytu palcem, rozległo się w milczeniu.  
\- Nie wiem czy powinienem... - Kira zawahał się na chwilę, ale widząc ponaglające spojrzenia westchnął, i zaczął czytać: - " _Nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć, jaką datę wpisać w górnym rogu. Nawet nie wiem, czy to w Twoje ręce trafią te zapiski. Ale chcę się tym podzielić. Chcę, byś poznała mnie i mój plan. Chcę, byś wiedziała, że to wszystko robię dla Ciebie. Że odzyskam to, co Ci zabrał..._ "  
\- Dość. - Przerwała mu Suì-Fēng. - Zabierzcie to do analizy. - Zadecydowała szybko, wskazując gestem na pamiętnik.  
\- Nie! - Kira zaczął bronić dziennika. - Będę zmuszony protestować. Jego treść wyraźnie skierowana jest do Matsumoto, więc to jej trzeba go przekazać.  
\- To stanowi ważny dowód! - Żądląca swoich wrogów wojowniczka zaprotestowała, ostrym tonem i równie groźnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiem. - Izuru miał mętlik w głowie, który próbował uporządkować przesunięciem po twarzy dłonią. - Ale... może kapitan nie miał cel... może powinniśmy dać mu czas? Może sam nam to wyjaśni? - Docisnął zeszyt do piersi, jakby chciał tym zaznaczyć, że nie ma zamiaru go oddać.  
Skrytobójczyni zerknęła na niego, wyraźnie zainteresowana tymi słowami. Aż zamyśliła się na chwilę. Jej wojowie cierpliwie czekali na reakcję dowódcy, zastygając niemal w bezruchu, zaraz po tym jak ustawili się w rzędzie blisko drzwi. W głowie głowy rodu Fēng kotłowały się myśli, które musiała szybko przekalkulować i znaleźć w nich najbardziej prawdopodobny sens. Powiedziała, że decyzji nie zmieni, a zapiski trafią do laboratorium. Miała już wyjść i udać się w stronę naukowców Soul Society, jak w tę rozmowę włączył się Shunsui Kyōraku, który właśnie przechodził tuż obok.  
\- Nie, żebym był wredny, wścibski czy coś... - W geście niepewności podrapał się po karku. - Ale myślę, że adresatka powinna go zobaczyć. Papier nie ucieknie. Kto wie, może ona pomoże nam zrozumieć treść tych bazgrołów? - zagadnął, jakby nigdy nic włączając się do śledztwa.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym prosiła cię o pomoc... - Mruknęła w dezaprobacie, mierząc go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Bo jesteś nieśmiałą istotką, która się wstydzi facetów. - Shunsui uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, badając reakcję dyskutantki.  
\- Że co niby?! - Twarz shinigami niemal natychmiast pokryła się szkarłatem, którego część ukryły opadające na twarz czarne włosy, na co Kyōraku tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Czyżbyś miała problemy ze słuchem, słoneczko? - Pokrzywił się jej, a na jego twarzy widać było zawadiacki uśmiech pomieszany z wyzwaniem.  
\- Tę rundę wygrałeś. Ale w wojnie polegniesz. - Burcząc pod nosem po prostu wyszła z pomieszczenia, uznając, że przebadanie tekstu może poczekać.  
Wojowie z drugiego oddziału poszli tuż za nią, nie czekając na choćby słowo zachęty. Kira i dziewiąty kapitan w milczeniu odprowadzili ich spojrzeniem. Kiedy tylko znikli z pola ich widzenia, oficer skłonił się wyższemu rangą.  
\- Dziękuję. Ja... - Shunsui wszedł mu w zdanie.  
\- Nie musisz dziękować. - Przeczącym pokręceniem głową zaakcentował te słowa. - Rangiku jest wciąż nieprzytomna. Dlatego, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, radzę ci to przeczytać, a potem zanieść to jej. - Odchodząc puścił mu perskie oko. - Czego oczy nie widzą..! - Rzucił jeszcze, machając dłonią na pożegnanie.


	11. Rozdział 10: Pamiętnik Gina 1

_**Rozdział 10 (Pamiętnik Gina #1).**_

 _Nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć, jaką datę wpisać w górnym rogu. Nawet nie wiem, czy to w Twoje ręce trafią te zapiski. Ale chcę się tym podzielić. Chcę, byś poznała mnie i mój plan. Chcę, byś wiedziała, że to wszystko robię dla Ciebie. Że odzyskam to, co Ci zabrał..._

 **Na tekście, który widać nad tym komentarzem, widać było gwałtowne przekreślenie, ale bez większego problemu szło go odczytać. Natomiast poniżej, niektóre litery i wyrazy bywają nieczytelne, jakby rozmazane. Widocznie spisując, kamienne serce Ichimaru zadrżało, a na papier spadło parę łez. A może po prostu pisał w deszczu? Tak, tak właśnie by to wyjaśnił, jakby ktoś pytał.**

 _Od nowa...  
Rangiku... gdybyś tylko wiedziała, co dzieje się w mojej głowie... Oszalałem. Zbzikowałem. Postradałem zmysły.  
Chciałbym zdradzić Ci, co planuję, ale nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, jakby coś Ci się stało przez moją głupotę. Nie chcę widzieć, jak cierpisz. Nie chcę być powodem Twoich łez. Nie chcę, byś zadręczała się przeze mnie.  
Nawet, jeśli wiem że właśnie tak się dzieje... i że najpewniej płaczesz, kiedy czytasz te słowa. Chciałbym móc cię przytulić, powiedzieć, że nie musisz się o nic martwić i nie ma powodu do strachu. Ale, skoro skoroszyt trafił w Twoje ręce, jestem daleko stąd.  
Nie szukaj mnie. A już na pewno wybij sobie z planów poszukiwania na własną rękę. Sam Ci wyjaśnię wszystko, jeśli znowu się spotkamy. Jeśli...  
Wybacz.  
Nie zasługuję na Ciebie.  
A kocham Cię jak wariat._

 _Chciałbym złożyć obietnicę w słowach, które tylko my rozumiemy.  
Nigdy nie chciałbym opuścić cię.  
I choć nasze duchy kiedyś porwie wiatr. Serce wciąż do serca gna.  
Więc teraz unieś głowę, no i spójrz w to bezkresne niebo.  
Nawet jeśli pada, otrzyj swoje łzy.  
Przecież wszystko będzie dobrze... przecież wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Jeszcze przyjdzie dzień, że uśmiechniesz się..._

 **Po wyżej wymienionym wierszu spory kawałek kartki pozostał niezapisany. Widocznie autor wpisu nie wiedział, co miałby do niego dodać. Albo wiedział, albo bał się tego, co kotłowało się mu w głowie i wolał po prostu tego nie uzewnętrzniać. A przynajmniej nie teraz.**

 __  
_ [Tekst "wiersza" - moje tłumaczenie kawałka RMB2011 Mendley (fragmentu śpiewanego przez Rukię). Dziwnie mi tutaj pasował.]


	12. Rozdział 11

**_~ Soul Society ~_**

 **~ Barak XIII dywizji ~**

Kapitan czwartego oddziału po krótkich minutach szybkiego marszu, znalazła się u celu. Były nim baraki dywizji trzynastej. Na nieszczęście dla nóg kobiet: najbardziej oddalone od centrum Soul Society.  
Poprowadzona przez Kotetsu korytarzem, w mgnieniu oka stanęła przed parą drzwi, do dwóch sąsiadujących ze sobą pokoi. Dzięki krótkiemu wybadaniu sytuacji wiedziała, że za jednymi leży kapitan, za drugimi zaś jego prawa ręka. Unohana przez chwile milczała, namyślając się od kogo zacząć oględziny. Głucha cisza nie podobała się Kiyone, która niepewnie spojrzała na medyczną shinigami.  
\- Wydobrzeją, prawda? - Niepewnie zadała to pytanie.  
\- Zrobię, co tylko jest w mojej mocy. - Retsu zapewniła wojowniczkę, zerkając na nią łagodnym spojrzeniem. - Najpierw kapitan. - Uniosła zachęcająco brew, czekając na wskazanie odpowiednich drzwi.  
Dziewczyna, wyrwana z zamyślenia, gwałtownie odzyskała swoją energię. Pośpiesznie wskazała medyczce odpowiednie drzwi, a główny lekarz Soul Society podziękowała jej za to z bladym uśmiechem. Nim weszła do pomieszczenia, poprosiła o chwilę spokoju i cierpliwość, by móc pracować. Z lekkim skłonem zniknęła w obszernym pomieszczeniu.  
Mężczyzna leżał pod przykryciem. Szybka ocena sytuacji bacznym i dokładnym okiem kobiety, a oceniła, że jest gorzej, niż się spodziewała. Gorzej, ale nie jest jeszcze na tyle tragicznie, by nic nie można było zrobić. Blada skóra dowódcy idealnie zlewała się z bielą jego włosów i pościeli. Na czole błyszczał się pot. Podkreślając, że to nie jest po prostu śpiący ktoś, biel zdobiła również cienka, szkarłatna stróżka. Wyglądała na świeżą, więc Unohana wywnioskowała, że albo od rana źle się czuł i położył się odpocząć, albo po prostu wcześniej wrócił do terenu swojego oddziału. Z całą pewnością jednak nie stracił przytomności, a po prostu spał.  
Z chorowitym kapitanem jednak nie miała problemu, by postawić diagnozę i by podjąć odpowiednie kroki. Bez wahania sięgnęła po torbę, z której wybrała przygotowaną już wcześniej kroplówkę. Podłączyła ją Ukitake, a potem poprosiła przechodzącego Kotsubaki, by potowarzyszył swojemu zwierzchnikowi.  
Sama, pełna niepewnych szeptów, które próbowały przekrzyczeć się w jej głowie, wyszła z pokoju, a potem stanęła przed drugimi drzwiami. Nie miała pojęcia, co tu zastanie, ani jak powinna na to zareagować, poza udzieleniem pomocy. Skłamałaby, jakby powiedziała, że nie ma ku temu żadnych dziwnych przeczuć.  
Kuchiki nie wyglądała z pozoru źle. Ot, dla niewprawionego oka, bądź dla osób, które nie wiedzą czego miałyby szukać, wyglądała jak po prostu zmęczona osoba, która potrzebuje niczego więcej, jak odpoczynku po ciężkim dniu w pracy. Prawda jednak była zgoła inna, od stanu na obrazku. Rukia wciąż odczuwała skutki bycia kontenerem dla Hōgyoku, korzystania z osłabiającego gigai. Unohana zmarszczyła ledwie widocznie czoło, mierząc osłabioną dziewczynę bacznym spojrzeniem.  
\- _Co tu się dzieje?_ \- Zapytała siebie ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.  
Sprawnie pobrała odpowiednie próbki, których potrzebowała do bardziej szczegółowych badań w laboratorium swoich baraków, a jak tam będzie za mało odczynników, poprosi Mayouriego, o udostępnienie laboratoriów dywizji dwunastej. Na pewno jednak znajdzie sposób, by wykonać wszystkie testy, które można zrobić z ograniczonej ilości próbek. Nie chciała pobierać zbyt dużo krwi, by bardziej nie osłabiać Kuchiki.  
Kiedy tylko zabezpieczyła to, co udało jej się zebrać, zabrała się za leczenie objawów, które już wystąpiły u Rukii. Zajęło to znacznie dłużej, niż u Jūshirō, ale w końcu sytuacja została opanowana. Pacjenci odpoczywali pod kroplówkami, a dwóch delegatów z oddziału czwartego zostało na miejscu, by doglądać i w razie potrzeby odpowiednio zareagować.

 **~ Karakura ~**

Kurosaki zaproponował miejsce do spotkania. Nie było dziwnym, że okazał się nim po prostu sklep Urahary. Inoue powinna się tam zjawić przed nimi, miała znacznie bliżej, na co panowie zgodzili się bez protestów. Kisuke jest doskonałym wojownikiem, nawet jak na takiego nie wygląda, więc nie martwili się o jej bezpieczeństwo.  
Quincy, shinigami i fullbringer postanowili urządzić sobie wyścigi, a ten kto przybędzie na miejsce ostatni, miał osobiście i twarzą w twarz skontaktować się z kapitan Unohaną, aby zdobyć informacje na temat stanu Kuchiki. Było to wyzwanie, zważywszy że chyba całe Soul Society i wszyscy, którzy mogli mieć z nim styczność, bali się Retsu. Nastoletni wojownicy z Karakury wcale nie byli w tym wyjątkiem.  
 __Przedstawiciel shinigami odważnie wybrał trasę dachami. Skacząc z jednego budynku na drugi, pokonywał odległość znacznie szybciej, niż biegnący po miejskim labiryncie Yasutora. Dobrze o tyle, że Chad nie ma orientacji w terenie na poziomie jedenastego kapitana Gotei 13, bo z całą pewnością by niejeden raz już zbłądził. Z kolei Uryū po prostu połączył obie drogi, zależnie od tego, jak aktualnie mógłby szybciej dostać się na metę, przy okazji dokładając sobie też odrobinę treningu.  
Finał tej gonitwy był dość niespodziany. Jako ostatni, do sklepu przybył Ichigo. Chciał się już tłumaczyć, ale zebrani znajomi skutecznie uniemożliwili mu to, cichym napadem śmiechu. Zastępczy shinigami jedynie zaczął mordować ich spojrzeniem, dając do zrozumienia, że lepiej zrobią, jak się uspokoją.  
\- Witamy, Kurosaki-san. - Urahara zaśmiał się pod nosem, wachlując się jednocześnie nieodzownym wachlarzem. - Będę musiał otworzyć ci Senkaimon.  
\- Taa, jutro. - Ichigo już kombinował, jak mógłby się z tego wykręcić.  
\- Dzisiaj ma nam coś do powiedzenia. - Uryū w wymownym geście poprawił okulary i podłączył się do tej prośby. - Prawda, Kurosaki?  
\- Co się dzieje, Kurosaki-kun? - Orihime spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Chodzi o Rukię. - Chłopak podrapał się po karku. - Ale ja nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, by to tłumaczyć. - Wskazał palcem na Kisuke.  
\- Kuchiki straciła mnóstwo energii po wyjęciu Hōgyoku. - Wiecznie widoczny uśmiech uciekł z twarzy naukowca. - Nie zregenerowała się do końca, długi pobyt w osłabiającym reiatsu gigai, a potem równie długi czas wokół śmiercikamienia utrudnił rekonwalescencję. Poza tym straciła wolę walki.  
\- Czy Kuchiki-kun umrze? - Na twarzy Inoue zaczęło malować się przerażenie.  
\- Kuchiki nic nie będzie, Unohana-sama potrafi zdziałać cuda. - Uspokoił dziewczynę. - Bardziej martwiłbym się o to, co Aizen zrobi z Hōgyoku. - Mruknął pod nosem Urahara.

 **~ Hueco Mundo ~**

\- Dobrze radzę, nie drażnij mnie, Ichimaru. - Aizen syknął pod nosem, mierząc go przy tym morderczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy, kapitanie. - W tonie Gina słychać było wyraźny sarkazm. - Nasz kolega znalazł vasto lorde. - Gestem głowy wskazał na Kaname.  
Sōsuke zachęcił Tōsena do zwierzeń. Ten skinął głową a potem lekko się skłonił, w geście potwierdzenia tej informacji i zaproszenia do spaceru. Miał nadzieję, że znaleziony hollow nie odejdzie gdzieś indziej, że znowu będzie zmuszony szukać śladów po całym Hueco Mundo.  
\- Prowadź, przyjacielu. - Poprosił Aizen tonem, w którym czaiła się zarówno groźba, jak i wyraźna nuta łagodności.  
Tōsen skinął głową, próbując wyczuć kierunek, z którego przyszedł. Z powodu potężnej energii jego kapitana, było to trudniejsze, niż normalnie, ale musiał dać radę. Nie chciał zawieść i zszarpać trudno zdobyte zaufanie. Kiedy tylko znalazł na tyle pewny trop, by nim podążyć, bez ostrzeżenia puścił się biegiem w tamtym kierunku.  
Aizen nie zawracał sobie głowy, by dotrzymywać mu tępa. Wiedział, że go dogoni bez względu na różnicę odległości. Pozwolił by biegł, dogoni go. W tym czasie zmierzył Gina wymownym spojrzeniem. Czuł, że ten coś kombinuje, choć nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego i co. Nie chciał dopuścić, by jakikolwiek element jego planu szlag trafił, więc musiał odsunąć od siebie swoją prawą i pewnie wadliwą rękę.  
\- Wróć do Las Noches. Nadzoruj prace. - Poprosił bez emocji.  
Następnie po porostu pognał pędem za znacznie wysuniętym na przód Kaname. Sōsuke jednak był potężny, a przede wszystkim niesamowicie szybki. Był w stanie wyczuć swojego przewodnika, a potem nawet zrównać się z nim w biegu.  
\- Tak jest, kapitanie Aizen. - Z wyćwiczonym opóźnieniem, Ichimaru spojrzał w jego kierunku z miną aż nazbyt spokojną.


End file.
